Pokaz Talentów
by Yuuki0203
Summary: W Seigaku jest organizowany coroczny pokaz talentów. Klub tenisowy wybrał na reprezentanta Ryomę. Czy Ryoma podejmie to niecodzienne wyzwane?


W Seigaku jest organizowany coroczny pokaz talentów. Klub tenisowy wybrał na reprezentanta Ryomę. Czy Ryoma podejmie to niecodzienne wyzwane?

- Yadda! Czemu mam to robić? Od takich rzeczy jest Kikumaru-senpai i Momo-senpai. Oni mogą wziąć w tym udział.

- Nya, Ochibi co to miało znaczyć od takich rzeczy jest Kikumaru-senpai? Trzeba było zgłosić jednego członka z każdego klubu więc wybór padł na ciebie, Ochibi. Nie wykręcisz się, nya.

-Właśnie Echizen, nie ma odwrotu.

-Ale czemu to ja muszę wziąć udział w szkolnym pokazie talentów Momo-senpai?

-Bo zostało tak postanowione, Echizen.

-Tezuka-buchou.

-Jeśli się nie zgodzisz to za karę pobiegniesz 500 okrążeń.

-Saa, Tezuka nie bądż taki surowy dla niego. Ryoma z chęcią weźmie w nim udział, prawda?

Na sam widok błękitnych oczu swojego senpai'a i jego słodkiego uśmiechu, zadrżał na samą myśl co może zrobić mu Fuji gdy się nie zgodzi. Wiedział że chcą by wystąpił tylko dla tego że chcą sie z niego pośmiać. _No cóż, przeważnie nie daję im do tego powodu._

-Dobrze senpai-tachi, zgadzam się. Mam tylko dwa pytania, co ja mam na tym pokazie zademonstrować? I co najważniejsze kiedy jest ten konkurs?

Wiedział, że ma ładną barwę głosu i mógł zaśpiewać lecz był ciekawy co zaproponują jego senpai'e. I tak oto posypały się pomysły: Momo i Kikumaru powiedzieli, że Ryoma może zatańczyć. Fuji i Inui postawili na śpiew. Co do reszty to woleli nie brać w tym udziału i rozpocząć już trening, nim kapitan da im dodatkowe okrążenia.

-Jutro Echizen.

-Domo, buchou. _No to mam dużo czasu_ - pomyślał z sarkazmem Ryoma.

- Może niech Echizen sam zdecyduję co zademonstruję -Zaproponował nieśmiało Kawamura, gdyż wywiązała się z tego niezła kłótnia

- Dziękuję Kawamura-senpai, że pozwoliłeś mi zdecydować - jego wzrok skierowany był w stronę reszty, którzy przestali się wreszcie sprzeczać. - Wolę śpiewać niżeli tańczyć. A jaką piosenkę zaśpiewam niech będzie dla was tajemnicą, aż do występu.

PRZED WYSTĘPEM

-Jesteś pewien co do wyboru piosenki Ryoma-kun?

-Tak, Ryuuzaki, jestem pewien.

-A teraz zapraszamy na scenę reprezentanta klubu tenisowego chłopców Echizena Ryomę.

- Powodzenia, Ryoma-kun.

-Domo.

- Ej Momo jak myślisz co zaśpiewa Ochibi, nya?

- Nie mam pojęcia Eiji-senpai.

-Fushuu, baka...

-Chcesz się bić, mamushi?

-Kogo nazywasz mamushi, baka!

-A teraz zapraszamy na scenę reprezentanta klubu tenisowego chłopców Echizena Ryomę.

-Saa, uspokójcie się, zaraz występ Ryomy.

Zaraz po wejściu na scenę wziąłem głęboki wdech. Gdy rozpoczęła się melodia zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem muzyce mną pokierować.

Minna Koko ni Ita (Minagawa Junko CV. Echizen Ryoma) _Tamerawanai to Kokoro ni kimeta __  
__Tabun Kimi ga ita kara sa __  
__Akiramenai to Kimi to chikatta Ano hi __  
__Ima wa mou kaze no naka ni ___

_Minna koko ni ita __  
__Kokoro Yuramekase nagara __  
__Soshite Ano hata wo Miageta yo ne ___

_Hatasenu yume wo Oikakete Koko ni iru kara __  
__Mukai kaze wo Nukenakucha __  
__Omoide mo kieteku __  
__Ima shika nai Nagai michi no Sono saki no hoshi __  
__Tashikameyou Ano toki no Awaku setsunai __  
__Omoi no mama ___

_Shinjiteireba Todokanu omoi __  
__Kitto Tsutawaru hazu darou __  
__Hokori sutezu ni Ikitekita nara __  
__Asu wa Kagayaku hikari no naka ni ___

_Minna koko ni iru __  
__Kokoro Kiramekase nagara __  
__Kesshite ano hata wo Miushinawazu ___

_Hatenai yume wo Oimotome Ima Fune wo dasou __  
__Shiroi MAST Ho wo agete __  
__Toki no nagare no naka __  
__Ima shika nai Arashi no naka Sono yukusaki wo __  
__Terasu you ni Kaze no oku Yasashiku kikoeru __  
__Kimi no koe ga ___

_Minna koko ni ita __  
__Kokoro Yuramekase nagara __  
__Soshite Ano hata wo Miageta yo ne ___

_Hatasenu yume wo Oikakete Koko ni iru kara __  
__Mukai kaze wo Nukenakucha __  
__Omoide mo kieteku __  
__Ima shika nai Nagai michi no Sono saki no hoshi __  
__Tashikameyou Ano toki no Awaku setsunai __  
__Omoi no mama ___

_Hatenai yume wo Oimotome Ima Fune wo dasou __  
__Shiroi MAST Ho wo agete __  
__Toki no nagare no naka __  
__Ima shika nai Arashi no naka Sono yukusaki wo __  
__Terasu you ni Kaze no oku Yasashiku kikoeru __  
__Kimi no koe ga ___

_Kimi no koe ga_

-Dziękujemy. Echizen-kun był naszym ostatnim wykonawcą. Za chwilę jury składające sie z 5 nauczycieli naradzą się i ogłoszą zwycięzcę. Ów zwycięzca będzie miał za zadanie zaśpiewać jeszcze jedna piosenkę, którą tym razem wybierze mu publiczność. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Woah, Ochibi... Sugoi... Wiedzieliście, że ochibi ma taki głos, nya? -Nie Eiji-senpai... Nigdy się tym nie chwalił... -Saa, mam nadzieję że Ryoma wygra... -Fushuu... -Prawdopodobieństwo, że Echizen wygra wynosi 85%.

-Inui/Inui-senpai, skąd się tu wziąłeś?

- Jestem tu od połowy piosenki.

-Inui-senpai a gdzie są Tezuka-buchou, Oishi-fukubuchou i Taka-san?

-Jesteśmy tutaj Momo.

-Oishi-fukubuchou.

-Cicho Momo, ogłaszają wyniki, chcę wiedzieć czy Ochibi wygrał.

-Z przyjemnością ogłaszam, że wygrywa... Reprezentant klubu tenisowego, Echizen Ryoma. Jaką piosenkę ma on zaśpiewać? Proszę o napisanie jednego z podanych tytułów na kartkach a następnie kartki te przekazać naszym sędziom. Po podliczeniu głosów jury ogłoszą wyniki.

PO CHWILI

-Droga publiczności, większością waszych głosów wygrywa piosenka THERE. Echizen-kun, proszę to tekst piosenki wybranej przez publiczność. Przygotuj się masz 5 minut.

-Raz kozie śmierć - mruknął. THERE (Minagawa Junko CV. Echizen Ryoma) _Zawameki yamu made Shizuka ni hitomi wo tojita __  
__Mezameru shunkan Sore ga subete no hajimari __  
__Joushiki koetai Jishin to yuuki wo buki ni __  
__Soro-soro Kuuki ga Kawattekuru jikan da yo ___

_Kitai no shisen ga Senaka umeru Sou __  
__Dare yori mo tanoshinderu __  
__Kako no kiseki ni wa Imi ga nai yo __  
__Ore no subete wo Kakeru dake ___

_Tatoeba Kokoro wo midasareru toki mo __  
__Ore ni wa tsuyosa ni naru __  
__Ugoite Sasotte Nani ka wo mitsukete __  
__Kotae wo sagashiteyuku __  
__I can get there anytime ___

_Tegotae juubun Honki ni nariso na yokan __  
__Soro-soro karada ga Atatamattekuru koro sa ___

_Hada wo nurasu ase Kanji nagara Sou __  
__Dare yori mo tanoshinderu __  
__Kyou no kono deai Kono GAME mo __  
__Ashita no ore e no Toorimichi ___

_Tatoeba Yowasa wo semerareru toki mo __  
__Ore ni wa tsuyosa ni naru __  
__Kowashita kazu dake Nani ka ga umareru __  
__Kotae wa hitotsu ja nai __  
__I will be there anytime ___

_Tatoeba Kokoro wo midasareru toki mo __  
__Ore ni wa tsuyosa ni naru __  
__Ugoite Sasotte Nani ka wo mitsukete __  
__Kotae wo sagashiteyuku __  
__I can get there anytime_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NASTĘPNEGO DNIA -Ochibi, byłeś wspaniały. Czemu nie mówiłeś że masz taki głos? -Bo nie pytałeś, Kikumaru-senpai. -Hahahahahahahaahhhaha -Ej Momo nie śmiej się! Fujiko widzę ten twój uśmieszek, nya! -Wszyscy, dośc tych rozmów. 50 okrążeń. -Hai. KONIEC. 


End file.
